


Longing

by sinnamon_nerd



Series: Fate Decrees [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamon_nerd/pseuds/sinnamon_nerd
Summary: Minato got his knack for art from his mother and, after joining his new school's art club, he projects his longing for his family back in his drawings





	Longing

Minato didn’t have to think twice about which culture club to join - it was the art club, it would always be the art club.

He learned how to draw from his mother. From the day he could hold a pencil, she was always teaching him and, when she wasn’t, he was always watching her. Young Minato always swore his mother drew and painted prettiest pictures and, now that he was older, he still believed so.

Often, her drawings would consist of everyday scenarios that would happen in their family. First, he found sketches and paintings of her and his father –drawings of their dates, their wedding, and tender moments between them. Next, he was added to the picture – him in his father’s arms, his mother watching over him as he slept, the three of them on a day out. As their family grew, so did the number of people in the pictures. There were paintings of him struggling to hold Kou, Kou holding Naoto’s milk bottle for her, Naoto looking curiously at Yusuke, the four of them playing together…

Minato’s fist tightened around his bag as the memories came flooding. They never failed to make his heart hurt.

If only he could be with them again…

He shook his head, sighing to himself as he walked down the stairs and to the club room.

“Hello,” a guy in glasses greeted him when he entered,” are you looking to join the club?”

Minato nodded, his approval making a grin form on the guy’s face.

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Minato’s room was now filled with canvases of different sizes, a few of them hanging around in his room. He sat on his bed, contemplating the abundance of his drawings. A few of them were abstract – dark, empty, and lonely on one hand, warm and light on the other – others were more concrete – a painting of a bust, a basket of fruits and the like from different models they used during club – sometimes he even painted Personas and got props from their advisor for creativity, however he found that quite a lot of his drawings were products of his longing for his family back.

He painted Kou tall and handsome with his hair slightly slicked back; he always was a charming boy. When he drew him, he wondered if he was still as happy and carefree as he was before, he wondered what sport his little brother had gotten into and if they would play together, what kind of friends he had made, if he had a girlfriend, if he was doing well in school, if his heart still remained strong despite the difficulties of life.

In his painting of Naoto, he drew her with long hair, cleverness in her eyes, and a hat on her head. Naoto was always a smart cookie and always curious, and he believed that she had developed that trait of hers far beyond her youthful years. As he drew her, he thought about what her favourite class would be, what her hobbies were, if she still watched her favourite TV series, if she would still let him brush her hair, if she had a boy she liked – even if the thought was unappealing to him.

Minato drew Yusuke, too. He drew him young and bright-eyed, the innocence of a child still with him. He knew nothing about his youngest sibling, but he liked to believe that Yusuke grew to be a passionate young boy, maybe even into art himself as he stayed with their mother. He wondered what it would have been like to pick his baby brother up from school, to teach him how to paint, to cuddle him despite whiny child-like protests.

He, of course, also drew their parents - together and hand-in-hand, their mother the shorter brunette to their father’s tall bluenet. He wondered what their stern but charismatic father opinion would be regarding his current involvement with SEES would be, or if he would even approve of it all. His dear mother would probably have a heart attack if she heard, however. He wondered what principles he would have inherited from them, if he would complain about how his parents nagged him, or if he would be a total sap for them.

Minato put his brush down as he felt the tears well up in his eyes and put his head in his palms as he let them flow.

He missed them.


End file.
